elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tomato Fairy/Mistaken what AC Rate meant, progressed in Uhlm Zakir Hall.
Attack rate isn't hitting multiple times. I think it might be over adding more strength. I don't know yet. It might be how fast they attack? It was so with the Quick Dagger, which had 7 Atk Rate. This was so due to Elven Axe, having quite high attack rate. Agh. x__x I checked the wiki, and I made a mistake over what Group Attack and Vigilance meant, either..I can either go back and correct every page, or simply make new ones and remember it. My conscience would tell me to change everything, though. Makes me glad I didn't make too many monster pages with erronous data. Eh, keep going and learning. At least I'm trying to interpret data for people (and myself) to understand. Also, I have another proof over how Ghostlight mistranslate "Water" and Ice. Aside from Flameberg being having resistance to water, so is Frost Cloak. It wasn't water cloak, Ice charms aren't water charms and there are no water spells but Ice. Softcorps IS right that the translators didn't play the game to know enough of the context, huh. I dunno, I'm still a stickler for official translations but its mostly due to not being conflicting to common knowledge. I finished fighting a man who does experiments on humans. He, a fallen angel, turned to me and asked whether I want to be test subjects for scientific progress. Then he came at me with a hoarde of Chimeras and Greater Homunculi, with him at the back. I didn't like the tone over how people tend to view scientific experiments in a bad light, there are ethics too, to learn more and to be able to do something about it. Saw a guy who was dead but looked asleep, with him concoting medicine. It was probably due to all the alchemy books lying around. In some floor, one guard mentioned over how Lord Ali Kai said that there are monsters sprouting out due to "evil rituals". I'm on the fence over people's "no shit, it's cruelty they didn't ask for it!" reaction over experiments, but at the same time, they didn't ask for it and once you take away life you can't bring it back. There is still the objectives going on for pursuing it, if it fulfills a certain goal that helps do good, then whatever it is I'd be up on it. Experimenting on humans, is...well, hmm. I was going to say "should be done on those convicted of crime", but that is bad. Real bad, since some rich companies might pay the government to test on those on deathrows. It may also lead corrupt goverment to jail people who aren't actually bad on life-sentence and let scientists experiment on them. It's easy to abuse such a thing, hence being scared when it comes to "scientific advancement", but I think once it lets out or if it does happen there are people involved who may try to put a stop on it. Um. So priest's basement is over sacrificing humans for evil rituals, which is both on for making more monsters, unsealing Dark Gods, and basically showing humans deepest and darkest desires unleashed to 1000% percent. All those evil things people tried to stop, bit them in the ass. Reason I went somewhere is that I missed a hidden door. Hunter had a disquieting feeling, which turned out there was a hidden door at the area. Doesn't happen very often, though. There are switches at B3F, and I missed it, it's around X19 Y9. I just noticed it's the shape of the cross, somehow. ...Tip over walking in the dungeon with the sealed floors, walk to the corpses to avoid pits. So I'm about to finish the area. I wonder what the dungeon boss is like. Update: I finished Ulm Zakir mansion. Don't pass in the lower right door, for me who might make an LP in the future. Glowing orbs of light would automatically teleport you there, and the place is a no warp-zone. I fought a bunch of succubi, Jokers at the back and a creepy morph of Ulm Zakhir. 2nd Update: There are two moral choices in the game, giving the medicine to a rich guy who'd give you 40k gold, or a poor man who wanted to save its daughter. If you give it to the rich guy, it would think of getting your services again, but if you didn't he'd leave saying you're useless The poor man would be thankful for getting the medicine, or cry and asking for the daughter to be cured. It's a cure-all medicine. Makes me think of looking for clean water in Dezaporlia Tunnel to save the servant. Giving filthy water would killed him in mine. Category:Blog posts